


Supernatural: Brand New Day.

by jrayoneil



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Crowley - Fandom, Lucifer - Fandom, Metatron - Fandom, Supernatural, winchester - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrayoneil/pseuds/jrayoneil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was presumed dead.<br/>As the King of Hell stands beside Dean's wounded and lifeless body, a miracle happens.<br/>Metatron receives a horrifying revelation.<br/>On the other side of the world, A powerless War and a mysterious young man with angelic powers will make their way to the Winchester brothers.<br/>An inevitable doom will soon be upon them.</p>
<p> "Apocalypse will rise once more."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural: Brand New Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings my fellow Supernatural fans.  
> I would like to extend my appreciation for giving your time to read my first fan fiction story.  
> I also would like to apologize if you find my words and grammar are a bit off.  
> English isn’t my first language.  
> Constructive criticism is well appreciated.

**_“Never start your day with broken pieces of YESTERDAY. It will definitely destroy your wonderful TODAY and ruin your great TOMORROW. It’s a brand new day.”_ **

**_-Poutchou_ **

**  
**

**CHAPTER 01: Brand New Day.**

**Dean's Room.**

Crowley, sitting in the corner of Dean's room while he looks at Dean's battered, wounded and lifeless body lying on the bed in the brothers' safe bunker. As he patiently waiting for something happen, Dean's eyes open, his eyes are all pitch black like a couple of onyx stones. Crowley stands up and walked towards to Dean, he smiles and whispers to his ear.

**Crowley:**  Hello Dean, welcome back to the world of the living. Well, technically you are not in the level of living, per se; or should I say, not part of the mortal beings...anymore.

Dean, who is disabled from his fight with Metatron, tries to move. He struggles to lift his hand where he is holding the First Blade of Cain. He drops the blade but he gives all his remaining strength to get up from his bed as he tries to spring his body away from the bed to create a noise so that Sam will be able to hear and hopefully, to see that Dean is alive.

**Crowley:** Easy now cowboy, you just came back from the dead. I remember my first time; I felt like a baby struggling to make my first baby steps. It'll all come back to you, just give those muscles a few minutes to adjust; after all feeling incapacitated will be the least of your worries. Unless of course, you step-in on those nasty demon traps. Somethin’ you are capable of making.

Upon hearing what Crowley had said, Dean tries to talk but mumble words have instead spurt out of his mouth.

**Crowley:**  What's that? Didn't quite catch that. If you could just look at yourself right now, you look pathetic! Must I do everything by myself here?  _"Crowley touches Dean's forehead."_

**Dean:**   _"With a surprised look on his face."_  You son of a bitch! What the hell did you to me Crowley? What happened to Metatron? Where's Sam? ...Sam! _"Dean yells."_

**Crowley:**  Relax Dean; No one can hear you yell for your baby brother. I just healed you from a demon's transition hang-over. You should thank me; you looked like you could use a helping hand there. Let me be your guide to this new perverse world that you are now part of, it was the least thing I could do. And I'm not talking about this world Dean; I'm talking about the sulphur-burning world, of the very one thing that you hate most, demons.

**Dean:**  What the hell do you mean? You backstabbing bastard!

**Crowley:**  Hell!  _"Crowley yells."_  That is all what it means! Tell me you don't feel the change in your body; the blood lust and rush of that very moment when you stabbed that flaming bastard, Abaddon with this same blade into her guts! _“Crowley picks up the first blade off the floor and hands it to Dean.”_  Feel the surge of this new power flowing into your veins Dean! You are the only one who can use the blade to its full potential; and now that you are a full pledged demon, imagine the things you could do. But let’s not get all hasty, after all you have a lot of question and I’m sure to hell that you will try to fight it Dean.

**Dean:**   _"Looks at Crowley, pauses for two seconds and stabs him in the chest"_  Whatever crap you’re trying to cook, I won’t have any of it. You’re just another dead demon to me!

_"Dean twists the impaled blade and pulls it out of King of Hell’s chest. His body dissipates away._

**Crowley:**   _"Appears behind Dean, well and alive."_ You see, this is why I have trust issues with you Winchesters, but for what’s worth…you boys never learn and it is just so much fun for me to watch you fail. I will make this short; you received the mark, you managed to kill Abaddon, kudos on that one by the way, you tried to kill Metatron; but he killed you instead, but you didn't quite stay down, or so to say the blade didn't let you go and it brought you back to life and voila! You're now part of the family. Now if you excuse me; your dear brother downstairs is calling me and I need to answer that. I will see you again Dean. Farewell for now…brother. _“Crowley smirks, snaps his fingers and vanishes in front of Dean.”_

Dean is left alone in his room standing; he looks at the First Blade and hides it in his dirty, damaged jacket. His eyes revert back to their normal blue colour.

**Dean:** Damn it! …Damn it all!

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Heaven's Dungeon.**

Metatron is sitting in the dark corner of his room. Contemplating the days that he had spent on Earth where he met a lot of different people with different stature in their lives. From the President of a rich country to a local commoner; he would interact with them and would record each of their achievements, failures, their unique stories. He would want to hear and listen to all of it.

Metatron was a scribe when heaven was firstly initiated; God would give all his angels certain positions and he would always find Metatron the most curious one, though he never questioned God himself. Metatron would record each of God's words without a second thought and he knew that his words were just.

He was the heaven's word keeper, a historian for both the heaven and Earth and even if many didn't know, hell was also his reach. That was all him until the first war of the heaven and hell; he was forced to leave heaven, his very home. He left heaven with all of his knowledge and not until he swore revenge that one day, he would return and he would make his so called "brothers" pay for their selfishness and greed for dominance and power over heaven.

Of course we all know how that ended up for him. He was locked in the heaven's dungeon, casted away from his fellow angels just like what happened to him thousands of years ago.

In the midst of his recollection moments of his past; Gadreel, once he thought dead emerges from the shadow of his jail.

**Metatron:**  Gadreel? How are you alive?

**Gadreel:**   _"Phases through the bars of Metatron’s jail."_  Hello Metatron, how’s that retribution of yours working out so far? _“He looks around.”_ I remember; thousands of years ago when I was imprisoned in these very same halls, nothing has changed.

**Metatron:** How are you alive Gadreel?

**Gadreel:** Details, do they matter? I thought you would make heaven better, you would make our brothers and sisters reunite again. You promised Metatron, but just like before, I was so foolish enough to trust your words. Just like how I trusted him. You may not know this, but you and him share similarities, you both felt betrayed, tried to make things better in your own ways, you both failed and now both locked up because of your ramifications of your deeds. The only different is, one of you will be freed soon and one of you will...be dead.

**Metatron:** What do you mean by that? Who’s him that you are talking about?

**Gadreel:** _“He smiles.”_ You like a good story right? Let me give you this gift. I know you will love this. _“He places his left hand over Metatron’s head. His hand glows white.”_

**Metatron:** “ _He screams in agony.”_ NO! WHAT ARE YOU? STOP!!

  Metatron eyes widen and glow in bluish light following a deafening tinning noise. The once underlit room is completely engulfed in white bright light. A deafening silence follows.

Metatron slowly opens his eyes and what he saw puts an appalled expression on his face. Before him is a ground littered with skulls and bones, the whole sky painted in bloody dark red, both angels and demons alike plummet on the ground and armies of dead quickly raze the streets. Man, women and children are running in fear and are being chased and devoured by giant creatures unknown to him. He turns around and he sees body of water filled with blood and fire.

He has mixed feelings of fear and confusion, he tries to run away but fear has already caught his legs, he drops onto his knees. He looks around and he sees his brothers and sisters fighting each other; demons against demons, supernatural creatures and humans alike fighting for their own survival.

He musters up all his courage, as he tries to hold himself together. He manages to stand on his feet and runs as fast as he can. For every street that he runs onto, chaos follows him. He even tries to fight off some of the demons but his angelic powers fail him. He is just merely a man in this world but with luck, he still able to fend off the dark creatures that are trying to kill him.

After a few minutes that seem to be hours of trying to survive, Metatron ends up in the center of the pandemonium. Not too far away from where he is standing, he sees two angels that are very familiar to him fighting to death. One of them grabs the other one by his neck; he lifts up the seemingly defeated angel and stabs him in the neck with the blade. The fatally wounded angel bursts in a blinding flash of white light that creates an explosion. A long few seconds have passed; smoke and dust slowly subside. The explosion created a crater where Metatron sees the surviving angel stands still. He recognizes the blade that was used to kill the other angel; it is an Archangel-Blade.  The victorious angel slowly walks up out of the 5 foot deep crater towards Metatron. He knows now well who this angel is. This was his brother, but not the one who forcefully threw him out of heaven. It's all clear to him now what just happened and where he is. Metatron looks straight at the eyes of his once known brother and utter his name in fear.

_**Metatron:** _ _...Lucifer_ _._

Lucifer puts his bloody right hand on Metatron's head and he is quickly swallowed by the burning fire of hell, leaving him nothing but a charred body of his vessel.

A complete darkness follows.

Metatron opens his eyes once more and he finds himself lying on his bed in the heaven's dungeon. He looks around.

**Metatron:**  What…what have I done?

He heard a familiar voice outside his jail and he turns around.

**Metatron:**  Gabriel? What are you doing here?

**Gabriel:**  Did you have a nice wet dream? Play time's over Mets  _(Metatron)_ , we need Castiel here now. Things are about to get dirty …apocalyptic dirty.

 

 

 

 

 

**Men-of-Letters' Bunker.**

**Sam:**  Castiel, how could we be so careless? This...this should have been an easy task. Killing demons, dark creatures and all that crap! We do this every day, sure there were times that I thought things were really pretty bad but in the end we always manage to survive and go home for dinner. Abaddon is dead, Crowley got what he wanted and the heaven is now open for you winged celestial bastards to return but damn it Cas! Where's our reward? Have we done more than enough? Dean...dean is now gone...I...I really don't know. There could be a way, of course there's always a way. Castiel, I need you to heal Dean again. I know you tried before, but I need you to do it again.

**Castiel:**   _"Looks at Sam, in a mournful expression."_  I am sorry Sam, I've tried my best and though I haven't fully received my grace yet, I can tell that his wounds are beyond healing by any angelic powers.  It seems the angel blade that was struck in to Dean prevented all kind of healing powers. There's nothing more we could.

**Sam:**  God damn it Cas! Don't give me that crap! I know you have a way to bring him back to life, you've done it before and it was much worse than this. Please! I beg of you Castiel, do what Gadreel had done before to him, grab one of your angel buddies, have him possessed Dean's body...I don't care!

**Castiel:**  I'm so sorry Sam, this is just impossible. Dean…Dean is gone.

**Sam:**  This can't be it. We have done so much for him to die just like this…

Two hours after.

Sam is alone in the study room, drowning himself with whiskey. He puts down the glass, stands up and proceeds to the next room.

**Sam:**  Damn it Crowley, you got him into this mess,  _"He kneels down on the ground and prepares the ingredients for summoning a demon."_  you will get him out. So help me God.

He lights a match, fire the bowl of mixed ingredients and recites the incantation to summon the King of Hell. After a few minutes, Crowley appears before Sam.

**Crowley:**  You don't have to say a word. I know what you wish me to do and frankly, as much as I like the other half of you Hardy boys, I wish I could do it. I take it that the baby in a trench coat failed to bring back our beloved Dean?

**Sam:**  " _With a furious looks on his face."_  Crowley, I don't have time for your nonsense talk! Can you fix my brother?

**Crowley:**  Sorry moose, looks like you boys have chipped in all your "lucky-resurrection tokens". Like what I had said before, I just can't do it, it cannot be done.

**Sam:**  Can't or won't? Listen to me you garbage hell spawn! If you can't then you have no use for me. I should have killed you long time ago when I had the chance.

**Crowley:**   _"Looks down on the carpet floor."_  Let me guess, demon trap under that 20 bucks of Indian woven fabric?  _"Speaking sarcastically."_  Well, I have not seen that coming. You got me now.

**Sam:**  At least Abaddon won't be alone wherever burning corners of hell she is right now.  _"Sam pulls out the Colt from his jacket and aims it at the King of Hell's face."_

**Crowley:**  I haven't seen that piece of metal pipe for a while; I thought you lost the Colt… again. Oh please Sam, how many times have we danced in this tune? Hmm? I said I cannot return him from the dead but I did not say you won't see your brother again.  _"Crowley smiles wryly."_

**Sam:**  What? What do you mean by that?  

**Crowley:**  Sam, Sam, oh Sammy.  And I thought you were the smartest one. You’ve seen what that blade was doing to your brother. Dean is alive; he is well alive and kicking. As a matter of fact, he’s still in his room but let me warn you Sam, you won’t like what you will see there.

**Sam:** Alright you damned hell bastard! What did you do to Dean?

**Crowley:** Nothing. The First Blade did all the works; you know how strong that thing is and Dean knew the trouble he was going in to. He just didn’t know what would become of him after.

Sam rushes upstairs to Dean’s room to check up on him. Unfortunately he sees his room empty and Dean is nowhere to be found.

 

 

 

 

 

**PROLOGUE**

**Somewhere in the Philippines.**

Dusk, Twenty-four hours after Metatron had his vision of the impending revelation.

A young Asian man is running through the woods, he was from the small rural village not too far. He's all battered and wounded, he seems to be running from someone and he has a terrified look on his face. He turns around for a second to check his surroundings and when he turns again, something hits him in the face; he falls and rolls over down the hill.

He lands on the side of the river shore; he stands up and barely holds his balance. He is limping as he tries to pick up his speed; he turns around one more time to see if he is still being chased, he sees nothing but branches of Bamboo trees. After two miles of running with a limp in the woods, the young man sees a group of people camped in the woods. As he tries to call their attention, he is stabbed in the back by an unknown black-hooded assailant and falls on the mud. The young man is presumed dead.

The hooded assailant pulls out the blade off the young man and cleans the blood off it using a cloth. He smirks and speaks in a conceited tone.

**Hooded Assailant:** So that’s where you are all hiding.

He rushed towards the camp, purposely wanted to be noticed. The men from the camp, who are armed with Angel Blades, try to subdue the young man's killer. With such ease, he incapacitates the men with lightning speed. One of the men tries to pull out a gun but the hooded assailant’s reflexes are too fast and he throws an Angel Blade that he was hiding from his back pocket, it hits the gunner in the head.

His eyes glow and his body explodes with a bright light.

**Hooded Assailant:** _“He whispers.”_ Bulls…eye.

He turns around and he sees the young man that he thought he had killed before, the newly resurrected young man push kicks his killer. He walked towards the hooded assailant who is still grasping for air after the kick he just received; his eyes turn pitch black revealing to be a demon.

**Hooded Assailant _:_**   _“Speaking in Tagalog language.”_  Great, another demon. Let's get this over with.

He gets up in a swiftly manner and evades a right hook punch from the demon. He rolls over to the left side of the demon, quickly grabs the Angel Blade off the ground and stabs the demon one more time, instantly killing him.

**Hooded Assailant:** Angels and demons, together? Something big is about to happen and I'm not going to stand here and wait for whatever crazy they were trying to do.

His eyes glow in bright blue and the tone of his voice changes.

**Hooded Assailant:**  Last night, I've had a vision. It was a vision of the new apocalypse; Lucifer will once again walk this Earth. This whole bizarre association of demons and angels; I am not sure how these are all connected to the impending destruction. They should be against each other.

His eyes revert back again to their natural color.

**Hooded Assailant _:_** _"Lifts up his hood, revealing a young Filipino man."_  Well, just like what we had planned. I heard Kansas is really nice this time of the year and maybe the Winchester will be able to shed some light. After all, they started all of this.

A man in his middle aged emerges from shadows; the moonlight reveals his scarred face. He's War, one of the Four Horseman.

**War:**  Well done Neil, it seems all of that training fully paid off and you managed to control your angelic powers more than before. Did you say Winchester?  _"He lifts his right hand, revealing that he lost all of his four fingers."_  My hand itches whenever I hear of that name. When do we fly there?

War and Neil look at the horizon as they witness the sun slowly rises.

**War:**  It is a brand new day from here on.

 

 

 

**End of Chapter 01.**

 

**Next week.    Chapter 02: Me, Myself and War.**

 


End file.
